Get A Life! Otherwise We'll Get One For You
by Nuppu
Summary: All Percy does is study and Oliver is just as badly obsessed with Quiddich as Percy is with school. Some people don’t think that’s a good thing and decide to do something about it. Read what happens... [CHAPTER 3 UP!]
1. Parts I&II

**Summary:** All Percy does is study and Oliver is just as badly obsessed with Quiddich as Percy is with school. Some people don't think that's a good thing and decide to do something about it.  
**Disclaimer:** So not mine, all of this. Sad, but true. I just invented the plot (if you can call it a plot). All the characters etc. HP-stuff here belongs to the master-mind J.K. Rowling.  
**Warnings:** Terrible, terrible, terrible slashy things coming ahead (altough the first three parts are totally gay-free)! Typos and some random and scary misspelling!  
**Timeline and stuff:** Takes place behind the scenes of 'The Prisoner Of Azkaban' book if I didn't count it all wrong (it is Percys and Olivers last year at Hogwards, right?). And let's all imagine that Percy and Penelope only dated for a while and then broke up.

**A/N:** Let's also imagine that you don't notice my typos and spelling errors! I haven't got a beta-reader, I should, yes, I know, but I'll do my best.  
So, this is my first attempt at writing a bit longer story. If I get exited I'll make this a looooooong story, 'cause I've got many ideas I could use. Read and review and tell me what _you_ think. And tell me also if _you_ have any ideas!  
I have read some Oliver/Percy storys and I know that this idea is a bit of a cliché but if everyone else gets to use it, then I want, too! (it's only fair, isn't it?)  
Well, on with the story.Here it starts!

* * *

**Get A Life! (Otherwise We'll Get One For You)** **Part I: Introdusing The Guys With No Life**

Through the soft, white clowds to the light blue, beautiful sky, dodging a few birds and diving back to the clowds again, a sudden sweep near the ground, almost touching it with his feet and then suddenly straight up again to the sky. Difficult pirouettes, dangerous dives, magnificent, mind-blowing speeds and gentle, beautiful flying – Oliver Wood was in the air like a fish in the sea.

To say it straight, he was damn good. And apart from being just 'damn good' he wanted to become _ever better_. That was, in fact, why he also today was flying on the Quiddich pitch. He was, indeed, studying.

He even had a book with him. Though, he had left it on the ground and only sweeped down to it every now and then to check if he had gotten his moves right. After all, you couldn't possibly learn Quiddich from books! But he could always try to _copy_ some of the famous keepers and other players and their even more famous moves and then do his _own_ versions of them. And this is what he was doing now. He had tried to copy the _Wronski Feint_, a legendary seeker move he had seen on a sports magazine Quiddich Today a few weeks ago. Of course he had heard of it before, but never had he seen such a good picture of it. He had decided to learn how to do it and then teach it to their Gryffindor house team seeker – the famous Harry Potter who would definetly learn it, after a while, as he _was_ talented but unfortunately hadn't known about Quiddich for a long time – he himself had introduced The Savior Of The Wisarding World to the wonders of Quiddich. But anyway, this was going to be a great move for their team. It was always good to have new tricks in the pocket when it came to Quiddich games. Especially with Slytherins. They, for sure, had also managed to train themselves many new (illegal) ways to beat others down.

Some said that Oliver was obsessed with Quiddich, others tought that he just loved the game and the rest didn't give a damn. He did, in fact, seem to have a little obsession with it. Before big games all he could read, talk and understand had to have something to do with Quiddich. But nevertheless, Oliver seemed to have a nice life including Quiddich, friends and school. At that exact order: 1. Quiddich 2.Friends and 3. School and other stuff. His parents didn't like his order priorities, but undestood anyway that sports were a good hobby.

Oliver himself thought that Quiddich was the purpose of his life and that everything else (including also friends and school) was just something he had to do because others wanted him to. He didn't see anything extraordinary in his love gor the sport. Some people said that the most important thing in their life was friends, some thought family was the only thing that mattered, others loved school and Oliver preferred Quiddich above all. His friends _did_ matter quite a lot to him and he didn't actually hate school either, but it was this sport that mattered the _most. _To say it clearly, he was pretty happy about his life as it was. But that didn't stop him from writing every evening one or two lines to his ever-growing pile of poems, many of them including the important theme called "_love_".

There were, anyhow, some people who tought that Oliver needed some, well, that '_he needed a life'_, like Muggles use to say. More precisely, the few people tought that Oliver needed _someone_ to mend his terrible Quiddich dependence.

And now you'll ask who these people were? Where would the fun be if we would reveal them already? We'll get to that later.

* * *

Books. There was no end to the books. And to the homework that seemed to keep this person alive. Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Divignation, Arithmancy... this model-student sure took his studies seriously. He had signed up for almost every possible course. Percy Weasleys bed was his office, witch, in his case, ment that it was full of books and papers and other school-stuff and that he lived on it. He did, of course, study in the library, too and sometimes even in the Gryffindor common room also, but those were really way too noicy places to think. 

And think he did. Like now when he was bent over a difficult Arithmancy exercise trying to figure out the answer. He loved riddles and knowledge like they were the only things that kept him alive (Well, in fact, they were, but that's not the point). And he loved to read.

He had learnt how to read when he was five and since then had read just about all the text he had gotten under his nose. He didn't read _just_ school stuff, but also novels. School stuff was, of course, the biggest part of what he read but he _did_ read novels, too, when he had time. He didn't care much about the horror or fantacy novels, but he had read some of those genres, too. With _romance novels_, on the other hand, he had a twisted love/hate-relationship. He liked and enjoyed the storys very much but they always made him feel a bit sad and lonely. Anyway, he almost all the time had one romance novel on his bedtable waiting for him to read it after homeworks were done.

He loved it when he could realise on a class that he already knew the subject and that what the Professor tried to teach them was mostly the same information that he already had read from his beloved books. He also loved to be a Prefect. Oh, he had been so proud when he had gotten the badge! It ment that at least someone thought he was worth some respect and trust.

Most people didn't really know who Percy was. After all, Prefects weren't heros like Quiddich players. Those who did know him didn't really have anything to say about him. Usually people thought he was a bit bossy, loved shoolwork (witch ment that he was some kind of weirdo) and also most of them knew that he had dated Penelope Clearwater, a girl who was a lot more popular person than he was.

Percy thought his life was somewhat perfect. He had had some bad time when he had broken up with Penelope, but now that he tought of it, he didn't understand how he could have actually standed the girl with all his giggling friends and impossible whims. He was better alone.

But there was, once again, few people who had some other ideas about Percys life. Percy, too, _'needed a life'_. And, again, to those people all Percy needed to cure his terrible school-problem was _someone special_.

* * *

**Part II: The Love Squad**

And thus, to save these two poor boys from their un-healthy hobbies their close friends, and in Percys case, also relatives, decided to _do something_.

As _The_ Weasley Twins decided to do this, they also realised one little problem: they had no idea how to pair people up, in other words, how to get two people together. And as it was about Percy and Oliver, who happened to be both terribly anti-romantic, they also decided to find some assistants to this important mission. They needed _girls_.

Alicia Keyes, from Gryffindor Quiddich house team did more than agree with the them about Oliver needing some loving. After The Twins told her about Percy she also understood his situation and agreed gladly to help the boys find some love.

Also Hermione Granger, the bright wich going her third year but already knowing a lot more of Spells, Transfiguration and probably everything else school-stuff than The Twins, agreed that both Oliver and Percy seemed to need someone special in their lifes. She promised to help as long as it didn't disturb her school-work.

And as it was about The Twins' elder brother in question they also wanted a Percy-expert in their squad. Percy had always had a soft spot when it came about his littlesister. And it wasn't very hard to convince that Ginny Weasley that her brother needed some action as she really did know quite much about his bigbrother.

So did the mission impossible begin. Fred and George Weasley, Alicia Keyes, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley started to plot big things. The said mission wasn't going to be very easy, but it didn't stop this lot. They were on an important mission, on the mission of Love, on the mission to find Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley their soulmates!

"The first step in finding love for someone is to find out what kind of people do they like", said Angelina firmly when the Love Squad, as they now called themselves (Hermione and Ginny had invented the name) was sitting in the almost deserted common room.

"Oh, really?", Fred asked a surprised expression on his face, earning only a small laugh from Ginny and a smile from Angelina.

"So. What do you think? Let's start with Woody, what kind of honey he needs?", asked George ignoring his now grinning brother.

"I think, for Wood, they should be intresteed in Quiddich, at least a bit", said Ginny, "as he is, anyway, a Quiddich Captain..."

"Well, it might also be good if she had some totally different intrest, like school, writing, music or something, you know, _opposites attract ..._ or something", said Hermione thoughtfully.

"I think they definetly should like Quiddich a bit, but not be a player or anything like that themselfs. I mean tha tit wouldn't probably work at all if they'd be his greatest fan or something... but it wouldn't be very nice if they didn't like Quiddich at all...", Angelina reasoned, "that game still has a lions share of Woodys heart."

"It's going to be damn hard to try to find someone who doesn't admire the Gryffindor Quiddich Captain... I guess we should pair dear Woody to some Slytherin?", Fred sneered.

"Hell no, no Slytherins!", George startled, "But, well, it's up to Woody in the end anyway. I guess we really should think about Slytherins as a possibility. There would at least be the Hermiones opposite-thing, too. I think we should go for that..."

"Yeah. Woody does need someone who understands his obsession but isn't obsessed. Well, not at least with Quiddich, you know what I mean", said Ginny nodding to her brother.

"Great, so now we can pass the few people in all the four Quiddich Teams and have only the rest of the school left!", Fred smirked.

"So... for Wood we try to find someone who isn't a Quiddich-freak and but understands his obsession", George summed up, "Let us know if you guys get any more ideas."

"And what about our dear older brother Percy?", Fred asked, "what should we try to find for him?"

"Personally I think the perfect opposite wouldn't work with him. He seems to need a girl who understands his school-enthusiasm. It is important to him. So, maybe a girl who also likes school?", Hermione said quickly and suddenly realized that she herself matched perfectly the description. "Er, I mean ... not anyone like me, 'cause... well, someone like me might be a bit too much intresteed in school... but not any kind of total school-hater... or anything... you know" she rambled fast blushing a bit.

"As anyway I know him better than any of you, I think I'm right when I say that Hermione has got a point there. Percy needs someone who can make him relax a bit, yes, but he can't stand people who don't understand that school is important. I mean that, well, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this...", Ginny looked at the others carefully as if measuring their ability to shut up and then continued, "Well, I guess it was a bit obvious, too, but the main reason to Percy breaking up with Penelope was that she never understood Percy when he wanted to study instead of romantic moonlight walks or dinners or dates. Percy didn't feel himself very acknowledged around her and her friends who never cared about school." After ending her Percy-lecture Ginny turned to look at the others and asked "So, got any other views?"

"I think you're right. But I think we must remember that Percys 'someone' can't be just as workaholic as he is, so that she they get Percy relax a bit and take it easy", Angelina said and Ginny nodded.

"Yep. So, for Percy we'll try to find a modle-student who also can have fun, right?", George summed also the Percy-matter.

"Oh, one more thing... I think Percy once said that he prefers short-haired brunettes, if that helps at all", Ginny told the others smiling somewhat unsure.

George stared "Okay, a short-haired-brunet-modle-student-who-is-able-to-have-fun, then for our Perce", he corrected grinning at the weird fact.

"And, well, I always could try to talk to Percy about what kind of people he likes...", his littlesister said.

"That sounds useful! You'll be our Percy-spy!", Angelina said grinning and then she got an idea; "And you know what? As I happen to be Olivers friend, I can be our _Woody_-spy! We'll both try to get some useful facts out of our victims and then tell others if we find out something, right?"

"Now we're talking business!", exclaimed Fred.

"Exactly!", George said, "Okay, you two", he looked at Ginny and Angelina, "you take care of the 'spying', and we others", he eyed Hermione and Fred, "we shall try to play amor and find their perfect matches!"

"So we'll just look for girls that fill the criterions?", Hermione asked.

"Dear, dear, why just girls?", Fred asked, looking a bit shocked of Hermiones lack of tolerance, causing the girl to look equally, but at her case _genually_, shocked of Freds _huge_ tolerance.

"Well, I guess we'll count boys in, too, if they really match...", she said, realizing it probably was a joke, "...but I do think they're both _very_ straight."

"You never know", George said and quickly glanced at his watch yawning, "I guess it's bed time...", he said.

"To bed now, kids, and good night...", Fred said and stood up.

"...don't let the bed bugs bite!", finished his twin also getting to his feet and the brothers strolled towards the boys dormitories.

The tree girls also set off for bed climbing the stairs to the girls dorms. "Those boys... Queer-jokes are always a good way to end a decent conversation...", muttered Hermione making Angelina laugh.

Ginny just grinned and from her dorm door blurted out: "What _jokes_? Good night."

Angelina laughed siletly and also disappeared to her dorm after saying a quick "Good night" to the very shocked Hermione.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this WAS supposed to become just a long one-shot, but it just ... well, didn't fit. It became a bit too big. Not too long but too big, if you understand (if you don't then don't even try). The II part end is not quite good. Well, I don't like it. I think it's boring. But what can you do, it's not a very action-filled anyway.  
But I'm quite happy that I finally got this story started. I have the final three parts planned on paper but not yet written (tough I have started the third one!), so if you have any ideas, just write a review and tell me. And anyway, I'm not going to post the next ones before I get at least one review!  
Ha. Yep, I'm just SO mean! Mwahaha!  
But, please, do review! 


	2. Parts III&IV

**Summary**: All Percy does is study and Oliver is just as badly obsessed with Quiddich as Percy is with school. Some people don't think that's a good thing and decide to do something about it.  
**Disclaimer**: Still not mine. Only the so called plot is all my work.  
**Warnings**: Terrible, terrible, terrible slashy things coming ahead (although the first three parts are totally gay-free)! Typos and some random and scary misspelling! Some language.  
**Timeline and stuff**: Takes place behind the scenes of 'The Prisoner Of Azkaban' book if I didn't count it all wrong (it is Percys and Olivers last year at Hogwards, right?). And let's all imagine that Percy and Penelope only dated for a while and then broke up.

**A/N:** Oh-my-god. stares at the screen with a very, VERY puzzled expression I've got **_seven_** reviews? This isn't real... And not a single flame? I'm just so happy I think I'm going to jump up and down and grin all day. Well, or maybe I could write some more? That's a bit better idea, eh?  
I'm very sorry about my spelling and grammar, I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so I bet it hurts me more than you. I'll check the 1. chapter when I get the time (or some of my friends get... hehe, friend-slave-labour!)  
But before the story, I want to answer you lovelies who reviewed:

**slyfiresnake – **Damn it, I noticed that too when I read the text again... damn. I hope I'll do a bit better job from now on. At least I'll try!

**themightyducks **– Oh, YOU! I love your stories and I WILL keep on reading them. Just update soon! And thanks for that wonderful review. It made me feel very happy! I was afraid that people wouldn't understand a word of this or something... I do understand people who don't like slash, after all, I've never understood the people who pair Ron and Harry but still think some of the stories are rather good. But anyway, thanks for the review, I'll come and read your's texts soon!

**Renn – **Thanks! Well, I'll try to keep on writing and not make you guys wait for ages!

**takky – **I, too, think I mean "which". I've had great difficulties with the words "which" and "with" so don't get all puzzled if I write something very odd when it comes to those two words-from-hell. Thanks anyway. I like to hear that you liked this.

**Queenblood - **Oh, yes, thanks for that info! I had totally forgotten Percy being a Head Boy... I'll add something about that when I get the time to correct the first chapter! And thank you very much for liking my story!

**Krazy-Katy **– Uuups! Damn! I totally mixed Alicia and Angelina! But thanks for making me notice that! I really, really have to correct that one! Thanks!

**Angelica **– Well, now I am updating, I hope it didn't take too long! Thanks for the review!

Well, on with the story now!

**

* * *

**

**Part III: Business Of Love Gone Wrong**

In the following weeks The Love Squad didn't make much progress in their great mission. Ginny and Angelina did their 'spying' but didn't get anything very important out of their victims. It seemed that Percy, indeed, preferred brunettes, as he told Ginny so when she asked him about that. All Angelina found out was that Oliver, just as they had thought, liked only those who understood his undying love for Quiddich.

Fred and George helped Hermione to make a list of people they should try to pair the boys with. Hermione had so far gotten only girls on her list even tough the twins had suggested many boys, too. For example, they were sure that Percy and Draco Malfoy would make a very scary but also very working couple ('I mean, Draco has ambitions, like Percy, together they might end up as the next two Dark Lords and take over the whole world or something!', Fred exclaimed).

Oliver and Percy kept on their obsession filled lives and seemed quite happy as they were - on their own and doing what they loved. When Hermione once pointed this out when the Squad was sitting together in the library having an 'informal meeting', Ginny told her and the others about Percy and his habit of reading sweet romance novels. And then George and Angelina told them about Wood and his poems about love (he had once asked Angelina to tell what she thought about some of them). These new pieces of information convinced Hermione and also the rest of the Love Squad got a hell of a lot more motivation - these boys _needed_ their help, even if _they_ hadn't noticed it yet!

So, with this strengthened amount of motivation the Squad started working and before Christmas they had organized blind-dates for Percy with one Gryffindor fifth year girl and two Ravenclaw-girls, the other one called Cho Chang who also got to another blind-date-by-the-Love-Squad, with Wood. Woody seemed to be quite difficult to get to go on the dates so the Squad only got him on two dates after the one with Cho.

Any of the arranged dates didn't turn out to become a total catastrophe but there certainly wasn't any successes, meaning falling in love-happenings, either. When the Christmas holidays drew nearer the Squad had gotten a feeling that _something_ just wasn't right, that they hadn't noticed _something_, because they really had done just about everything to find the boys the love they obviously needed, and still they hadn't gotten anything done. Thus they decided to leave the poor boys alone for the vacations and, after some well-earned rest, try again.

Of the Squad only Hermione was planning to stay in the Hogwards Castle through the holidays and so she got the important task of observing as both Percy and Oliver were also going to stay as school. After all, they both had their NEWTS coming and they had to start reading and at Christmas the library was bound to be empty of noisy hangarounds. Of course Percy had started reading for the NEWTS right after they had finished their OWLS but that didn't stop him from worrying about it and studying like mad (meaning even more than he usually did, if that's possible).

* * *

(**A/N:** I don't remember if Sirius had 'visited' Hogwards (in the Prisoner of Azkaban-book) before or after the Christmas Holidays, and I'm too lazy to get up and travel upstairs to my room to check it from the book, so let's think he did it _before_ Christmas, okay?) 

**Part IV: A Curious Event And Hermiones Shoking Discovery**

It was finally time for Hogwards School of Witchcraft And Wizardry to settle down and become almost empty for the Christmas holidays. Under the fear for a dangerous murder on the run, most of the students had decided to travel home for the vacation as the said killer had been sighted a few times near Hogwards and once even inside the school.

Only one Hufflepuff student, a few girls from Ravenclaw, two Slytherins and Hermione, Ron, Harry, Oliver and Percy from Gryffindor house had decided to spend the Christmas under such danger. So the said group of students said their good byes to their class mates when the first day of holidays started.

e next day Hermione, Percy, Oliver and the only Huffelpuff, Cedric Diggory, were sitting at the deserted library. More precisely, only Hermione and Cedric were sitting, both writing equally long essays, as Percy searched through the Potions section trying to find the right ingredient for the Polyjuice Potion and Oliver was strolling between the shelves looking for something interesting. And something interesting he did find.

When he got to the Miscue Books section and randomly picked up a rather new book that had a colorful title on its yellow cover that said _Magic For Every Party_. A quick glance to the presentation told him that the book had all kinds of funny spells, charms and potions starting with the Moodbreakers Breaker cheering-spell and The Let's Dance Spell that made everyone dance better than they normally could and ending to the Secret Crush Revealer charm that sounded quite odd for Oliver because he had never heard of such charm. It did seem to be a quite useful one, it was pretty funny that nobody hadn't used it at any of the parties he had been in. He leaned on to the huge book-shelve behind him and started reading the book from the middle. When he got through the Kiss Calculator Charm, Multicolored Guests Potion, Happy Singers Spell and Hugger's Drink Potion he finally got to the Secret Crush Revealer charm. He started reading a bit more interested:

"104. The Secret Crush Revealer

_The Secret Crush Revealer is great fun for parties that include lots of single people. It was developed of the Summoning Charm ("Accio") that is used for getting objects to fly towards you. As the original Summoning Charm was meant only for non-living things, the The Secret Crush Revealer must be used carefully. It is a rather new version and only works if the persons perfect match is less than 100 meters away. It is important to understand that the charm only reveals ones current perfect match, not the "secret crush" as it's name says. It isn't a good way to find ones lifelong companion as it only measures the present needs, hopes, wishes and such. It is anyway a fun charm for just about any parties with singles (with married people the charm might end up causing divorces) as the results usually are quite good - at least for the time._

_The charm does not require a wand if you have done wandless magic before. It is percormed by thinking the last time one felt lonely and saying the spell "revelus accio secretus companius perfectus". All words must be pronounced correctly._

_The Secret Crush Revealer was first developed in Sweden by Longwick Hordleton who worked for The Ministery of ---_ "

Skipping the theory part Oliver thought that he definetly should learn this one, you never knew when such spell would be useful. Remembering that the library was almost deserted, he decided to test it. It wouldn't work, of course, because all the girls he could think as a possible 'perfect match' had left the school for Christmas. So he murmured the spell and thought about last night when he had been feeling lonely and writing a long poem. Almost at once he felt an exiting cheerful and warm feeling going through him from head to toe. And a slight cool breeze swept through the library.

Hermione and Cedric lifted their heads from their massive essays and turned to look at the door to see if the breeze had came from outside. But the door was closed firmly. Even Percy stopped his endless search between the shelves and looked at the windows. But they were shut. What was going on?

The breath seemed to circle around Percy and suddenly it snatched him up floating in the air. Percy yelped surprised when the wind blew him gently but fast through the corridors between the bookshelves and then dropped him right on top of someone.

"Ouch! What the hell...?", Percy said stumbling back up.  
"I was just going to ask the same from you!", growled Wood.  
"I didn't do anything! Somebody did magic or something!", Percy said and looked at Wood accusingly.  
"Well, I did, but it couldn't be my charm...", Oliver said, "it couldn't have even worked at all."  
"What do you mean? Why would you conjure a charm that doesn't work?", Percy asked looking all puzzled.  
"It does work, just that it shouldn't have done anything here...", Wood tried to explain "I just tried it so I could use it when it could work... it was on that book", he pointed at the Magic For Every Party-book laying open on the floor.  
"What kind of charm is it, anyway?", Percy asked and picked up the book. "A Secret Crush Revealer?"  
"Well, yeah... I thought it would be a fun charm at parties or something...", explained Wood a bit embarrassed but smiling.  
Percy read the text quickly and then announced his opinion "It's rubbish. I bet it does a few sparks and throws the closest person around on you. I guess that's what it did now. I suggest that you wouldn't use it anymore in the library. I need to read and study and so do you. We have our exams coming, Wood."  
"Yeah, well, you're probably right about this being rubbish, but I guess it'll be great fun for the next Gryffindor House Cap victory fest, anyway", Woody said making Percy sneer.  
"Well, I won't be coming to that party. I prefer to keep my feet firmly on the ground, even around you, unlike your huge fan clubs", the said Prefect and Head Boy told the Quiddich Captain, gave the Magic For Every Party back to him and started walking back towards the Potions section.  
"Sure, what ever", Oliver said, not offended at all being used to Percys nasty way of speaking. He putted the book to the shelve and walked away to find something that might in fact be useful for the NEWTS exams. Probably he should learn the Summoning Charm better if even its developed forms worked that badly for him. Well, he hadn't thought it would work at all... but it certainly hadn't brought his perfect match to him either. Or had it? The text had said that the result usually was quite unexpected. But this was a bit too weird result...

Hermione had observed this whole situation behind one shelve. The moment she had heard Percys yelp she had walked behind the nearest shelve to Oliver and Percy and had seen and heard everything. Now when the both boys had gone she went to the said shelve and took the Magic For Every Party from it. She scanned through the contents for The Secret Crush Revealer Charm and read the text.

"Oh, my... so, _this_ is why we have been failing... who would have known", she said quietly aloud after she had read the whole text (also the boring theory part) and walked to the librarians desk to borrow the book. The others would certainly like to have a look at it after they'd return.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this Part IV end was just booooring, but I'm sorry and I promise that in the next chapter (which will probably be just part V as it's going to be a bit longer then the previous ones) we'll get some action. But hey, they already talked! And Oliver smiled at Percy! (Hurray to that... he seems to smile a lot anyway.) 

And I hope I got most of my grammar and spelling errors away now. I still don't have a beta reader, although I know exactly WHO I'm going to force to do that job for me, but I used an online spell checker called I hope it helped at least a bit.

And, again, thanks for the reviews and please review more! I'll eat all the flames but criticism is valued! Just tell me did you like this chapter or not.

See you in the next chapter! Remember that review-button!


	3. Part V

**Get A Life!**

**(Otherwise We'll Get One For You)**

by Nuppu  
(A/N: See disclaimer, summary, warnings etc from the previous chapters. Answers for all you loverly people who reviewed can be found after the story! And if you want to archive this story, go ahead.)

**Part V: Hermiones Ninja Attac**

The Public Transport of London struggled under the terrible snow storm and all the people travelling back to their homes after vacations caused huge. Christmas was gone and also the Hogwards Express filled with talking and joking students. In Hogwards castle the few pupils who had spent their vacation at school, enjoyed the remaining hours of silence and peace in the huge building. They were playing in the Great Hall, or sitting in the best chairs in their common rooms, or, like the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, just strolling around the castle, listening the unusual silence. Even Percy had decided to come down to the Gryffindor Common room to play some muggle game called "Kimble" with Ron and Harry. Everyone were doing something nice. Except Hermione.

There are several reasons for a student of Hogwards to be on the roof of Hogwards castles tower. One of the said reasons is, that the said person was going to kill themselves, another reason could be, that they are testing a flying charm of some sort. This time, tough, Hermione Granger was there so that she could get to the Gryffindor boys dormitory without anyone noticing her. She was even wearing an invisibility cloack Harry had borrowed her. With a fine Slow Fall-spell (Flying Magic For Pros 7, page 498), Hermione got slowly down and landed on one of the windows on the towers upper floor. One 'Alohomora' later she was inside the circular room.

Seeing the big Green Day-poster and several other said band-related items on the opposite wall, she came to the conclusion that she was, indeed, in the right dormitory. Everyone knew that the last year Gryffindor Matti Lahtinen, a weird Finnish exchange-student, just loved punk, and especially said band, because he had tried to get the school orchester to play some of Green Days songs for ages. Or at least take him to play an electric guitar in the orchester. He had became almost as bad as Peeves to the poor old Charms teacher, who was the conductor of the band.

So, being now in the right place, Hermione started her work. First she walked to the book-filled bed next to the Green Day-covered one. She knew what she was looking for, but there were so many books that she started wondering if there was any room on the bed to sleep at all. Well, the person owning the said piece of furniture probably didn't mind that at all. He probably even sleeped while reading.

Determined to get what she had came here for, Hermione started to lift books and search through the endless pile of paper. After a long search, she found a book with deep red covers and some gold-writing. 'Together Till The Dawn', declared the title. She left the book on the bed and walked to the next bed, which was, to her surprice, neat and had only one Quiddich poster hanging on the wall next to it. The bedside table was empty save for an old alarm clock. "I wonder if this really is Woodys bed...?" She opened the upper locker on the table and found a Transfiguration book, lots of paper and pens. The locker below that one was definetly magically transformed to be bigger than it seemed. It contained many sets of Quiddich robes and what seemed like a few years worth of Quiddich Now!-magazines and a Broom Groomer-set. The Quiddich Captain-badge on the robes confirmed Hermione that this was Olivers things she was rooting. "It must be somewhere here, but _where...?_", Hermione thought. The third locker answered her question.

A simple, yellow, fat and worn-out notebook lay in the locker with a few pencils and a rubber. There were some pergaments filled with writing under the notebook, but they weren't what Hermione was looking for now. Carefully she casted a Spell Checker-spell to see if Oliver had any traps on his property. Nothing. Hermione picked the notebook and lured it under her invisibility cloack. There she opened it and read a few lines written on a neat handwriting:

"_The Winter falls on me,_

_dim flames_

_of candle lights_

_make room for warmness inside._

_But inside an aching heart,_

_candles would burn it,_

_there can't be flames,_

_only cold wind flows trough it._

_Can't nothing warm me?_"

Hermione shook her head. "What a romantic", she muttered.

Then she shut the closet and returned to the book-filled bed with the notebook. She took the red book from the bed and putted it on the floor placing the yellow notebook under it. Then she took a piece of paper from her pocket and mumbled something as if checking a shopping list. Then she took her wand out.

At the same time, Percy Weasley got enough of Rons stupid jokes and Harrys terrible sense of humor and decided to get up and read something nice. Percy informed the younger boys that he'd start studying and that if they would make too much noise, he would give them detention with professor Snape and a few Dementors. Then he walked the stairs up and opened the dormitory door.

Hearing the steps, Hermione pointed at the two books and blurted the spell out as fast as she could:

"_There's no sense in reading one, _

_while you could get the both books done, _

_thus mix the subject, mix the text, _

_see if you can read the rest!"_

A shade of purple flashed on the book covers and at the same time the dormitory door opened.

"Is someone there? Miko? Oliver?", Percy asked looking in. He could have sworn he had heard something. However, seeing the room empty, he closed the door and walked to his bed not noticing the two books laying on the floor. He sat on the book-free side and took his shoes of. Then he eyed at the books and picked a long one called 'Mediterranian Magical Plants and Water Animals Briefly' and settled himself in the middle of the bed and started reading.

In the opposite corner of the same room Hermione was trying to breathe as slow and silently as possible and trying to think as fast and efficiently as is humanly – or, should I say, hermionally - possible. How she'd get out now? If she'd try to leave from the window, Percy would definetly hear her, if she'd use the door he'd see it... unless if someone else would open the door for her. "Oliver!", the thought lifted a smile upon her face. Of course. She'd just need to wait 'till Oliver would come and open the door. Or maybe Percy would leave before that and she could leave then. So, she sat next to the door, ready to jump up the minute she'd hear Olivers footsteps.

Hermione waited. And waited. She stared at the clock on Olivers desk and looked at Percy reading. Page after page, minute after minute. After almost an hour, she decided to try the window anyway. Silently she walked across the room to the open window and placed her hand carefully under the cloack to the window frame. Suddenly she heard running steps and the door slammed open.

"Oh, hi, Percy! Sorry if i disturb your reading, but I just couldn't stand those two anymore..." Oliver slammed the door shut and jumped on his bed.

"You mean Ron and Harry Potter?", Percy asked, not looking away from the book.

"Yeah, them. I mean... what's gone into them, throwing dungboms at innocent people...", Oliver complained, "Seriously...", he said and opened the down locker of his bedside-table.

"I got my share of that, too. I guess it's funny for them. I think it's because of George and Fred... bad influence... except that the twins are actually _funny_..."

"Yeah. Hey! Where's my...? Has someone been here, I mean, someone else than ... err... has anyone been here while you've been here? Or when you came in?", Wood looked at Percy with a worried look.

"No, this place was all empty when I came. And I've been here alone. Why? Is something lost?", Percy asked. He actually even lowered the book and looked at his classmate.

"Yeah, well... my notebook... I know it was here. It's always here. Do you think Peaves could've stolen it?", Oliver asked.

"No", Percy said firmly, "Dumbledore has said that if Peeves steals anything from a student, he'll throw him out forever."

"But who else...? Are you sure no-one...", Oliver started, sounding a bit desperate, but then noticed the two books laying on the floor. Hermione saw that and gasped silently. How had she forgot? Well, at least the spell should have worked already, but what would explain that the books were on the floor and not on their right places?

"Isn't that your book?", Oliver asked, glansing at Percy.

Percy looked to the floor and saw the romance-novel. His ears turned red. "Yes it is."

Oliver got to his feet and lifted it. "What's my notebook doing under it?"

"Hell should I know. Give that book here."

Oliver threw the book on Percys bed and stared at the other boy.

"Did you read it?", he almost shouted.

"What? This book?", Percy asked while picking up his novel and putting it on his bedside table. "Of course I did. And as for that notebook you have there, I have never seen it before."

For a moment Oliver looked as if he'd start arguing and accusing Percy, but then he conjured a weak, apoliging smile on his face instead.

"I'm sorry. It's just that we're the only one's who have been in this room... and I'd really hate it if anyone would read this. Sorry", he said.

Percy, who had already gotten back to hiding behind his huge book, lowered it a bit and looked at Oliver curiously. "So... is it a diary, or something?", he asked.

"Something like that. Well, not quite... it's just something I just... write. Nevermind. I must have dropped it there." Oliver went back to his bed and took out one of his old _Quiddich Now!-_magazines. Percy looked at the mysterious notebook Oliver had on his table and then swiched his school book to the deep red-covered romance novel.

Hermione, who was now feeling quite desperate, was standing next to the window. She had to get away, if Percy and Oliver would catch her, she'd be as good as dead.

"Do you think it's hot in here?", Oliver asked after a while, lifting his head from the paper.

"No. Actually, it's quite cold", Percy muttered not looking at the other boy.

The both boys turned to look at the window where Hermione was standing under the invisibility cloack.

"I'll close it", Percy said and got up.

Hermione trembled and decided that this was one of the 'now or never'-moments and jumped standing on the window. There she whispered the same Slow Fall-spell she had used before and floated all the way down to the ground.

"_That_ was close", she sighed when she hit the snowy ground, "but, mission accomplished."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading... Please, review and tell me what you think about it. Flames will all be eaten, so write what you want. I'm actually a bit hungry. See ya in the next chapter, _it will not take this long to write_! I promise! I had a bad writers block here, but I guess it's gone now. And next, answers to the wonderful reviewers! I love you all!

**Blue Fire Pheonix:** Thanks! Well, it took quite a long time to get this one out... but I promise that the next one doesn't take so much time...  
**nsicca:** Well, now you know... but the future is still rather misty... or do you see something in you crystal ball?  
**anonymous:** Thanks a lot! It does seem to be a bit hard to follow, but I hope this time I did a bit better job. There's not really even that much talking here, but I hope that it's easier to read now.   
**The Demonic Duo: **Um... blushes ...really... I'm... um... thanks.**  
crystalwish:** That was nice to hear. It took me quite a time to write it, after all. I hope this one is good too.  
**Renn:** Thanks! I'm just sorry it took so long to update.  
slyfiresnake: Firstly, thanks! And second, if you still are interesteed in beta-ing this story, I emailed you to ask about it a few days ago in that adress you have on your profile (it seems that this comment-thing erases all email adresses). So throw me a message!


End file.
